Spin Attack
The Spin Attack, referred to as Spin Move in the first game, is an ability used by Mickey, and later Oswald, in Epic Mickey and Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. It is performed by shaking the Wii Remote. When Mickey performs this attack, he spins in a circle, using his brush as a melee weapon to lash out and attack targets in range. When this move is used by Oswald, he hops slightly up into the air and performs a 360 degrees spinning kick. The attack aura that appears when Mickey uses the Spin Attack is colored orange. When Oswald performs this move, his attack aura is blue. In the second game, no colored aura will appear if the user has not obtained his usable weapon. Uses Due to it's versatility, the Spin Attack can be used in a variety of ways. * It can break/destroy various objects in the Cartoon Wasteland. ** Certain Toon objects hit with this move, would often eject collectible resources such as E-Tickets, Health Refills, etc. * Enemies hit with the Spin Attack will receive one or more of the following effect: ** They will be knocked back, leaving them stunned in the process; Hoppers, Bunny Children, and Blotlings (excluding Slobbers, Spladooshes, and Dropwings; the former two will cause the user to be deflected backwards instead) will experience this effect. While Blotlings cannot be defeated normally by attacking them this way, they can be knocked into Thinner pools or bottomless pits, defeating them instantly. Killing them with this method won't yield any items upon their death, unlike when spraying them with Mickey's Thinner. ** If the enemy is a Beetleworx and their weak spot is hit with a Spin Attack after their armor is thinned out, they will take damage. This is the only way to harm them without using certain Sketches or (in the second game) Oswald's electricity. * While falling from a high place, Mickey and Oswald can spin (or perform a double jump) at the last moment before hitting the ground to stall their descent for a little while to soften their landing, avoiding all damage. * It can be used to gain some extra distance out of a jump (Mickey and Oswald can both do this, though the latter may find the Copter Ears ability more useful) * The Spin Attack can be used to activate switches, turn gears, etc. * Spinning can deflect certain projectiles, such as Petetronic's disc attack. * In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, it is used to open treasure chests (instead of pressing the jump button in the previous game). Trivia * Despite the importance and versatility of the Spin Attack's use throughout the two games, it is not mentioned in the instruction booklet of the first game. * This is the only offense ability Mickey and Oswald can use in Projector Screen levels. * The Spin Attack is very comparable to a similar move used in the Super Mario Galaxy games of the Mario series, as both games use spinning as an invaluable game mechanic used for a variety of purposes; coincidentally, both moves require shaking the Wii Remote to perform. Category:Abilities